1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to joint restraints for tubular members.
2. The Related Art
Joint restraints are typically used to couple two axially-aligned tubular members such as pipes. A conventional joint restraint includes an annular body or gland fitted with a plurality of evenly spaced pads or wedges. Each pad has an associated bolt that, when rotated, urges the pad radially inward from a retracted position to an extended position. During extension, the teeth projecting out of the pad contact an outer surface of a first tubular member. The gland becomes substantially fixed onto the first tubular member as bolt rotation generates a clamping force that causes the teeth to penetrate or bite into the first tubular member. Mechanisms, such as a bolt or fastener, are used to connect the gland to a flange formed on a second pipe. Thus, a mechanical connection is established between the two tubular members.